Frozen Stiff
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: "Good God. What have I done? I locked us in here, broke the safety lock, knocked Javier unconscious and broke the thermostat. And as a result we're going to freeze to death because my own dumbass mistake. Why can't I… " Reggie x Javier (One sided) & (Three Shot)
1. Chapter 1

Yea this was based off an episode of Regular show. I always wondered what would happen if Reggie and Javier got stuck together in a meat locker. Well now you'll be able to figure that out. I suppose also there is some implied Javier x Reggie in here so if you like that pairing or are interested in it read this. Well enough talk, enjoy

* * *

Part I

"Ah shit!" I stop drinking and look over to my right. Javier dropped his drink.

"Nice one bro." I say, laughing hysterically at his misfortune. Whenever Javier drank during these parties he gets so clumsy. It's a real gut buster to watch this guy sometimes.

"Shut the hell up Reggie." Javier tried to sound threatening but really he sounded more embarrassed than anything else.

"Hey it ain't my fault you dropped your cup of beer. How do you actually fuck that up when you have **four **hands?" I point a clawed finger at him. I felt really high and might right now, probably the alcohol kicking in.

"And how did you mess your face up. Oh wait it was always like that." Javier stands up and smirks back at me. I didn't have anything sly or smart to say. So I sit there with my mouth open and my eyes looking around. I looked like a dumbass.

"Yea I thought so." Javier turns away from me and starts to walk off. I stand up and follow after him.

"Where exactly are you going?" I say while walking on the right of him.

"To get ice." Javier says plainly.

"Ice? Why do you need ice?" We make turn and head down the hallway leading to the kitchen. There are a whole bunch of monsters in the hallway. Some laughing and chugging down whatever is in their cups while some are too busy making out. Javier doesn't answer my question at first due to all the noise. When we get to the kitchen he answers.

"Why else? For my beer." Javier goes over to the fridge and opens up the freezer. It was the first door, right above the fridge.

"You like your beer cold? I've never seen you drink beer cold before man."

"I actually don't like my beer cold but I'm thirsty so I need something cold." He starts to move bags and other garbage in our freezer for ice. We really needed to clean the fridge. But I sure wouldn't be the guy to clean it though.

"Maybe you shouldn't have dropped your beer then." Javier slams the freezer door and glares at me. I look away grinning to myself again.

"Shut your mouth and help me find some ice. There isn't any in there for sure." He walks down the hallway from before with me still following by. I swear why doesn't he just drink a glass of cold water? I think he might kill his liver or something. But then again I am on the same boat as Javier.

"No ice? Not even in the trays?"

"Nope just Chet's stupid popsicles. No wonder he's missing teeth." Javier complains We turn left and head back into the living room. The party was still going. With all this music, drinking and partying I'm surprised that I haven't passed out unconscious yet.

"I suppose so. Anyway, where exactly are you going to get this ice from?"

"Don't worry man, just follow me. I gotta plan."

The next thing I know we are standing at the front of The Growl in the middle of the night.

"Dammit man! We're in the middle of the night and it is humid as hell." I wipe the sweat collecting on my forehead with the wrist of my hand.

"Hell probably isn't humid just hot. And instead of whining Reggie help me open this door." Javier is pulling against the door to The Growl. Due to the chains and lock wrapped tightly around the handlebar that door barely budged. For a guy with four eyes he sure doesn't see a lot of things.

"Move aside man. I got this." Javier stops pulling the door and steps aside. He looks at me skeptically, all four of his hands folded. Well he wouldn't have that look when I am done with this lock. I pull a black hair pin out of my RΩR jacket and walk over to the lock. I get down on one knee and start trying to pick this lock.

"You carry hairpins with you. Wow, what a fag." Javier points as he laughs hysterically. Something told me he was going to make a comment like that. Thankfully I have a response for that.

"You shouldn't be talking man. If I remember correctly a week ago you did put a wig on from a dare I made." I can see from the corner of my eyes that he is flushing from embarrassment even if it is night. I don't like it always when Javier calls me names, especially those. So to get back at him felt real sweet.

"H-Hey I was really high then okay?" He says defensively.

"Well if you say so. I won't bring it up again if you don't call me a fag next time. Got it?" There is a slight seriousness in my tone.

"Got it. Sorry about that, I got carried away there." Javier sounds sincere about what he's saying. I had too much pride though to say that I appreciated it. I nod before continuing to pick this lock.

I twist the hairpin back and inside the lock's keyhole until I hear a click. The lock falls of the chain with a light thud.

"Wow man you got it. Where did you even learn to pick locks from anyway?" Javier asks as he takes the chains off the handlebar.

"My old man might have been Scarer but he knew a few old tricks too. One of them was lock picking and I just picked up the skill."

"You never cease to surprise me Reggie."

"Neither do you. Now lets go get that ice you wanted before we get caught breaking and entering."

…

"I swear the meat locker is freezing cold." I put my hands into my pocket as I watch Javier. He's busy looking for a bag full of ice while I watch the door.

I would be happy when we were back at the house. This meat locker place is so god damn cold. Even breathing alone I can see my breath. And I'm shivering a lot. What I wouldn't mind for fur like some other monsters.

"Hey are you done yet? I'm freezing my ass off in here." I say as I edge myself closer to the exit.

"Yea just help me lift this bag of ice back to the dorm." Javier is bent over trying to lift up that heavy bag of ice. Anything that would get us out of here quickly would be fine with me.

I start to walk over there when I lose my footing on the slippery floor. I cover my face before I hit the floor. Thankfully I didn't hurt myself in anyway. Everything seems fine when all of a sudden I hear a loud slamming sound behind me. I get back onto my feet and turn around. When I look to see what happened before I am speechless. I look to Javier for answer but he is looking at the door to the meat locker.

The door closed on us.

* * *

Don't worry I'll make the second part to this. I'll get to it some day soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Writing this chapter made be an emotional roller coaster. You'll know when you read it...

* * *

Part II

I look at Javier as he lets go of the ice bag and stands up straight. He looks to be in total disbelief. Eyes wide, mouth open and all four of his hands relaxed at his side. I then look at the door behind me. I look back at Javier and notice that he is now looking at me, still in disbelief.

That is until he starts to glare at me. Yea he's angry. Then he starts to bare his sharp teeth at me. He is fuming. And finally starts to breathe heavily. Yea he is fucking furious.

"**What? The fuck? Did you do?!**" He screams at the top of his lungs. He shoots all four of his hands in the air to show just how pissed off he is. Yea so what if the door is closed. All I would need to do is open the door using the safety lock. We'd be just fine.

"Hey man relax. We'll be outta here in no time." I say confidently. I turn away from him and inspect the steel door. There's no handle on the other side and huge bolts lined the edges of the plain steel door. On the bottom left corner of the door there is the safety lock. That's what I am looking for!

"What the hell are you talking about man?! The door is shut tight how could you…" Javier's voice trails off. I can hear him gasp in the distance. I look back wondering if he's okay. He looks okay but has that look of shock. Whatever, I need to get this door open before my hands freeze over. I walk over to the door, get down on one knee and grab a hold of the safety lock's rod. I start tugging on it.

"Don't tug on it or you'll-" I hear a snap interrupt Javier midway. I look down and see I broke the safety lock. Yep, I fucked up. I throw the metal rod off into the corner before standing again. I am suspecting Javier to shout or something again but he doesn't. I turn around to see Javier messing around with the thermostat of the room, his back turned to me.

I walk over to him meaning to apologize when he holds up a hand at me. What's all this about?

"Don't get any closer to me." He growls at me. He is clearly not happy with me.

I really didn't mean to break the safety lock or trap us in here. I'm just unnaturally clumsy sometimes. "Hey if it is about the safety lock I'm sorry man. I-"

"Just shut up man. All you do is make mistakes Reggie." Ouch. That really hurt. I know Javier can be rude or obnoxious sometimes but that comment hit really deep. And that just got me angry.

" 'All you do is make mistakes,' What kinda bullshit is that? If you weren't so god damn clumsy we wouldn't be in this mess." Javier stops fiddling with the thermostat and turns to me. He glares back at me with those red beady eyes. I glare back.

"Clumsy? Me, clumsy?!" He walks up to me until were only inches apart. He pokes me hard in my chest as he stares daggers at me. He's trying to intimidate me and to be honest its kinda working. But I'm definitely not going to show it; I am too deep in shit right now to back down now. "How can you call me clumsy when you're the retard who closed the door on us and broke the damn safety lock?" He spoke right in my face, and it sucked. His breath smells like alcohol and spittle hit my face a lot. I wipe the spittle of my face dramatically before I respond.

"Firstly get the fuck out of my face, your breath is killing me. And secondly don't call me a retard or else…"

"Or else what Reggie? What the hell are you going to do about it?" Javier takes a step back and raises all of his hands challengingly.

Crap! What am I going to do? All those insults I threw before were from adrenaline. But now that he has posed this question I really don't know what to do. Should I fight him? I haven't gotten in a fight since high school and I got ass owned that time. But then again is any of this worth it. Maybe I should just apologize-

"Yea like you were going to do anything anyway faggot!" My heart just skips a beat. I play the sentence over and over in my head. I want to make sure I heard him correctly. I come to clear realization that he really did say what I heard.

"Y-you take that back." I start to stutter. I feel like an emotional wreck. How could Javier say something like that? That hurt so much!

So much rage is starting to build up now. And all I feel like right now is just hatred at Javier.

"No. Why should I apologize to-" I slam my fist straight into Javier's face with a mean right hook. He stumbles back and slams his head against the thermometer hard. He instantly slumps against the cold steel wall, clearly unconscious. His head

That felt really good. It felt like all the stress from before was gone. I stand there huffing and puffing as I look over Javier's unconscious self. Yep I jacked up that bottom left eye of his. It's now red with shades of black and blue. My father always does say I have a mean right hook!

I hear a hiss come from the thermostat and a strong stream of mist shoot out of it. It now starts to become unbearably cold. I know beforehand it was cold but that was on the borderline of bearable. Now it is freezing cold in here.

I look back at Javier and then at the thermostat as it continue to spit out cold mist.

It's getting colder in here by the minute. I'm starting to shiver and my fingertips feel numb. It's so hard to stretch my fingers and I feel kinda sleepy.

I look back down at Javier. He's shivering!

Good God. What have I done? I locked us in here, broke the safety lock, knocked Javier unconscious and broke the thermostat. And as a result we're going to freeze to death because my own dumbass mistake. Why can't I…

"So cold…" Javier mumbles weakly in his unconscious state. Those words knock me back into reality. And I just stare at Javier.

No! It's not going down like this! I am a part of RΩR, the finest fraternity on campus! If anything me and Javier will get out here together! No stupid cold is going to put Reggie Jacobs down just yet!

Struggling slightly due to shivering hands, I take off my RΩR jacket and lay it over Javier's stomach. I hope it keeps him warm for a little while.

"Don't worry Javier we'll get out of here together." I say confidently before turning away. Damn, without my jacket it is now twice as cold now. But I try to focus, where there any openings anywhere around the room. I scan around the meat locker until I see something strange behind a box of frozen meat in the corner near the door. I walk over and push aside the boxes. There in the corner, the steel wall had worn down! A warmth breeze from the outside world hit my legs.

The section of where it has worn down is small. But if I find something strong enough to make the hole bigger I could definitely push Javier through. It's a stupid idea but the only one I have!

I search the room again until I find an ice pick lying on a box near Javier. This would do it! This iron ice pick is just strong enough to do the job. My whole body is now shivering violently now, I can't even keep my right hands still as I go to grab the ice pick. It hurts even to tighten my grip around the handle. I travel back to eroded wall, sit down in front of it and begin to chip away at the wall.

I couldn't feel anything in my fingertips now, they are completely numb. It's so hard to chip away the metal with my hand shaking so much. I feel really drowsy and I miss my shot sometimes. It's so hard to concentrate; I even sometimes drop my ice pick a couple of times. After sometime my body all together stops shivering and it is harder to breath now. But with all of this I still continue my plan. I continue until I know for sure the whole is big enough.

I smile a weak smile. This is some pretty good handiwork of mine. I can feel the warm breeze from outside and it feels like heaven. I would have stayed there for longer but I need to get Javier out of here. I drop my ice pick before standing.

Damn it feels like a hundred needles being pulled in and out of my legs repeatedly. It's the worst pain I have ever felt. I still stand up solely on willpower alone. I lean myself against the boxes nearby for support. I drag one leg in front of another slowly, grunting multiple times from the pain. I stumble a couple of times but never fall even when the pain got to the extreme When I finally get close enough to him, I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder before turning back.

I gently lay Javier near the hole. I get down onto my knees right behind his cold, pasty feet. With the little strength I still have, I grab onto his feet and push him out of meat locker. He is now outside.

I did it. Javier is okay. Someone will have to come across him during the night. I'm very glad I just saved Javier but now I need to save myself. I would but I'm just so tired. You know if I take a small nap it won't be too bad. Yea that's all I need is just a nap. I lean my back against a box. I slowly bring my feet close to my chest and wrap my now pale green skinned hands around them. I lean my head against my knees and

listen to my slow heartbeat. It's soothing enough for me to allow me to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

I'm sorry but it had to be done... Don't murder me!


	3. Chapter 3

This took far longer then I expected. Well this is the end of this short fanfic. If it weren't for my good pal chip-of-ror or bowser-the-second his DeviantArt name inspired me to finish it finally. Well without a further a do enjoy guys and gals.

* * *

Part III

"Reggie, wake up! Speak words to me man!" Huh? That's Javier's voice. Why does he sound so afraid? What happened?

I feel my eyes open all of sudden to a bright light. My vision is totally jacked up; everything is really blurry and my eyes are stinging. I can hear a faint beeping noise. The air smells like cleaning supplies and antiseptics with the faint smell of body odor. And damn is it cold in here!

After a little bit of time I can see clearly. And the first thing I see is Javier. He looks sad.

"J-Javier?" Wow, that came out a lot weaker than I would have hoped.

He looks at me, he seems so ecstatic to see me. Why? Don't we see each other every day? I mean I'm glad to see he is happy but it's more than happy. I don't have a word to describe it really.

"Reggie you're awake!" Javier suddenly hugs me. I didn't know why he did but it felt good. Javier was never a guy to straight up hug you so this must have meant a lot to him. I didn't really care for the reason, all that mattered to me was one thing: He is hugging me. You don't know how happy I am to have that happen.

He lets go of me and takes a step back. The bug is glad to see me. I try to grin at him but it comes out as a weak smile. I just didn't have the energy.

"Reggie you don't know how glad I am to see you're awake." He folds all four of his hands as he continues to smile at me.

"What are you talking about Javier?" I have no clue what Javier is telling me. All I know is that I'm stuck in some bed. I don't know where I am or how I even got here.

The bug takes the news by surprise. He even gasps. "You don't remember what happened to you?"

"What happened?" I feel scared. What could I have forgotten that worried Javier like this?

"Don't you remember? We got stuck in the meat locker!"

Then it hits me. I remember what happened. When I punched Javier, when he passed out, and when I passed out in the locker.

"I remember now. I don't know why I didn't before." I look around and see I am in a hospital room. There is a bedside table to my right and other little medical items to my left. I can't believe it, I'm in a hospital. What happened after I passed out?

"The cold must have also affected your memory."

"Also?! What do you mean by also?!" Javier sighs. He looks hesitant to not say a word. "Javier tell me!" I command. I feel lightheaded from over exerting myself and grab my head.

"Reggie you okay?" I glance up at Javier and nod appreciatively to him.

"Yeah I'm okay, just strained myself," I lay my head against the hospital bed. "Could please tell me what happened now. Don't leave me hanging."

"Okay where should I begin? First things first I need to say sorry."

"Yea you really should. What you said back there hurt a lot."

"I'm. I was just in the heat of the moment. I was scared and angry." He looks away from me. From the look of it this stuff is weighing down on Javier. I couldn't stand to see Javier like this.

"Scared? Why were scared?"

"I thought we were going to die…" I take in those words. I think I can now feel the fear that Javier is talking about. Thinking about dying in that cold place scares the crap out of me. I put the thought out of mind, I need to turn this conversation around.

"But we didn't. We both got out alive."

Javier stares at me. He stares at me as if I said something wrong.

"What's wrong now man?"

"Got out alive? That isn't a word to describe your situation."

What did he mean? I'm alive, not in great shape, but alive.

"Stop saying crazy stuff Javier. That doesn't make any sense." I say lightly. Javier is just saying that because of how worried he is for me. Well I'm okay now, I could be better, but I'm okay.

"It's just hard to say…"

"What's hard to say? That you're worried about me?"

"What? Of course I'm worried about you. It's that you …"

"You what? Don't leave me out on the blue!"

"You died…" "His voice is above a whisper and he didn't even look at my face.

"What do you mean I died? I'm alive, my heart is pumping and my noggin is working just fine. Just tell me-"

"Your heart stopped beating!" What… Javier couldn't be serious. There is no way that happened. I'm alive. How could that?

"What? Javier stop-"

"I'm telling you the truth man. Your heart actually stopped." I don't know how to feel anymore. I literally died.

"It's okay to be confused, I would be too. I suppose I should tell you the key details. First off, thank you Reggie. You saved my life. We both would have died if it weren't for you," I nod. I'm really glad both of us are alive.

"When I woke up the first thing I noticed was your shirt over me. And that told me you were still in there."

"How exactly did you know that I didn't escape?"

"You love that shirt of yours. You'd never give it to me unless it was something really important."

"You're right about that man. Where is my RΩR shirt anyway?"

"The others outside have it." I feel a smile grow on my face. I can't believe the others are outside.

"Really they're here?! Why not invite them in?"

"I'd rather we talk in private a bit. I really need to finish what I was talking about. So I got the others and broke down the door. When we found you your skin was icy cold. It was scary , we thought you died. But you looked to still be breathing … barely. Everything after word happened so fast. The next thing we know you're in the ER. The doctors are hooking you with IV's and all these medicines when you go into cardiac arrest." Javier stops speaking. He gives me some time for that to sink in.

This all felt like some sort of drama movie. I can't believe I died. I actually stopped breathing and my heart stopped breathing. But here I am alive. I dropped being a religious monster a while ago but if there is some God up in the sky I just wanna say: Thank you.

"You should be thanking Chet the most out of us all." Javier says.

"How come?"

"He is the one who gave you CPR."

"He did? Did he actually give me the lip and all?"

"Yep. That is until the defibrillator came."

I'm super glad that Chet tried CPR on me but not happy about him kissing me. I would have rather had Javier give me CPR

"Whatever I'm just glad I'm alive. Imagine if I actually died."

"I'd rather not Reggie…" Javier puts two of his upper hands into his pockets.

"Then let me ask you something else. Did you cry when my heart stopped?"

"Did I cry? No man I was hysterical."

"Really?"

"_Si amigo._ You don't know how devastated we were when we found you."

" Hey bro how about tell the others I'm awake? I wanna talk them too." Javier nods and opens the door. Chet, Chip and Johnny were all speaking to each other in the hallway when they look my way. Chet goes from 0 to 100 when he suddenly dashes over to the side of my bed and starts jumping and giggling all over. Chip is beaming with joy his hands by his side; he leans against the wall on the right side of the door. Johnny was a whole different story. He walks up to the front of the bed and eyed Chet with look that says, "Relax." Chet does so and looks from Johnny to me back and forth, his crab feet making so much noise.

He then stares at me, eyebrows furrowed at me. Well that sure is a way to greet your brother who just died.

"You don't know much trouble you've put me through. I lost out on a seriously good game of poker because of you. Plus I'll have to make an excuse as to why you had to be transported to the hospital to the Dean. You don't know how much I'll have to do after all of this." I open my mouth to say something but Johnny holds up a clawed finger halting me.

"But," Johnny emphasizes. "I'm glad you're okay." Johnny smiles at me.

I feel like the happiest monster in Monstropolis right now. Yea I probably will be bed ridden for a while and will need medicine but I'm glad. I'm glad to see all of my RΩR brothers again!


End file.
